<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Us, The Living by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116958">For Us, The Living</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>666 Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘So do you ever like bite people?’ Eric asks, feeling that weird jerk low in his stomach again. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘That would be illegal, man,’ Joey says, but his eyes flick to Eric’s throat again. </i>
</p><p>Joey and Eric have a conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Griffin/Joey Jordison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>666 Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Us, The Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Let’s see the teeth then,’ Ben says, taking a beer from the tray Wednesday’s just dumped on the table. Eric wriggles forward to grab one as well. They’re a week into the tour and they’re all still kind of awkward. So, since they had an off-day, Joey had walked them into the hotel bar after dinner (despite it looking like a conference room someone had shoved a pool table in) and told them they were getting drunk. </p><p>It’s been a couple of hours and Eric’s not drunk exactly but just sort of soft around the edges. Everything’s just slightly funnier than usual and Joey keeps putting his hand on his arm as he leans forward to tease with Ben. His hand isn’t cold exactly but it’s not warm either, and it seems weirdly heavy though he’s not grabbing Eric hard.      </p><p>Joey rolls his eyes but opens his mouth pushing his lip back a little to show the sharp edge of his fangs. Eric feels a weird jerk low in his stomach. They’re actually smaller than he’d expected. They’re actually sort of <em>cute</em>. </p><p>‘Fuck, man,’ says Wednesday leaning forward to peer into Joey’s mouth. ‘I didn’t believe it when you guys first got big — I mean fucking <em>vampires from Iowa</em>, man.’ Joey snorts. </p><p>‘Well, all the rumours are true,’ he says, sticking his tongue out at Wednesday.  </p><p>‘<em>All </em>of them?’ Ben says, arching an eyebrow. Joey snorts again, sipping his beer. </p><p>‘You what, I’m going to fucking bed,’ Joey says, ‘—c’mon Eric.’ Eric blinks. Then he remembers the shitty hotel they’re staying in only issues one room key, so if Joey’s going to bed apparently he’s going to bed as well. Eric downs his beer and hops up, trying not to hiccup as he follows Joey to the elevators. </p><p>Eric goes to the bathroom when they get back into the room with some vague idea about fixing his face. But just sort of stares at himself with the water in the sink running for a minute before he goes back out. Joey’s sitting on the bed, fiddling with a tiny plastic bag of white pills.</p><p>‘You want?’ he asks. ‘They help you sleep,’ he adds, grinning, and Eric realises he must have looked as panicked as he felt. Like he’d been to clubs and parties, all that shit, and he’d been on tour before but hanging out with Joey was something else. To the point where Eric wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him sober, and Eric’s a little edgy about getting into a cycle of uppers and downers he couldn’t sustain.      </p><p>‘Nah, man,’ he says with a shrug sitting down on the other bed facing him. Joey shrugs too, putting two of the pills in his mouth and cracking them with his back teeth like hard candy before tucking the bag away. </p><p>‘So you’re like a 1000 years old?’ Eric asks as Joey turns to face him, flopping onto an elbow. Joey chuckles.</p><p>‘No man, I’m 27,’ he says laughing, ‘I only got turned in like 95… 96 something like that— I was 20. It was Shawn, um Clown, y’know the guy in the clown mask.’ Joey waves his hand in front of his face to indicate the mask. Eric nods, moving to lay on his side too, matching Joey’s pose.  </p><p>‘Were you mad?’ Eric asks, curious. Joey laughs again.</p><p>‘No,’ he says, ‘it was like, um… <em>arranged</em>. I wanted it.’ </p><p>‘Does it hurt?’ Eric asks, absently putting his hand to his neck trying to imagine teeth sinking in. Joey’s eyes flick his throat too. </p><p>‘Yeah,’ he says, eyes flicking back up to Eric’s face. ‘It’s a shit for the first couple of months but it... gets better.’   </p><p>‘So do you ever like bite people?’ Eric asks, feeling that weird jerk low in his stomach again. </p><p>‘That would be illegal, man,’ Joey says, but his eyes flick to Eric’s throat again. </p><p>Eric nods. </p><p>Joey nods.    </p><p>‘Why don’t you come over here?’ Joey says softly into the silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't remember enough about <i>True Blood</i> to say this is a <i>True Blood AU,</i> so let's just say in this universe <i>Queen of the Damned</i> is a biopic 😅</p><p>I like this one so I might write this up into something longer at some point 🤷</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3">yours-eternally-ao3</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>